


Worth the Wait

by ChrysocollaTears



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Olivarry Secret Valentine 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysocollaTears/pseuds/ChrysocollaTears
Summary: Oliver and Barry try once again to spend Valentine's Day together.





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Wistful_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wistful_Writer/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's day, enjoy this pile of barnacles

Every year, Barry and Oliver had a tradition of taking off on Valentine's Day to spend time together, only to have an emergency that kept them away all hours of the night. It was usually Oliver who was pulled away to meet with QC’s assets, meetings that he desperately tried to reschedule but couldn't.

 

Now that he was Star City's mayor, he could drop his workload onto his staff and make sure his schedule was free for the day. Barry did the same, entrusting Central City’s safety to Caitlin and Cisco. The two had faith that their colleagues could hold down the fort on both fronts so they could spend less than twenty four consecutive hours together.

 

The night before, Oliver crept out of bed to make all of his arrangements for today. He went food shopping, made dinner reservations and went to the jewelers to pick up Barry's ring. Oliver decided that their first successful Valentine's Day was the perfect time to propose. All they needed to do was make it to dinner, after that, Oliver didn’t care if he was pulled away to fight an entire war.

 

He woke up extra early to start cooking before Barry had the chance. If he didn't, Barry would take it upon himself to do all the cooking and Oliver was not about to let Barry cook for him on today of all days. Oliver was going to spoil Barry rotten and there's nothing he could do to stop him.

 

He was in the middle of setting the table when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close, a chin lightly digging into his shoulder.

 

“Good morning, Bear,” Oliver greeted, leaning his arm down to give him a better angle.

 

“‘Morning…you've been busy,” Barry observed, eyeing the counter full of food briefly before returning to Oliver's shoulder. “Have you been cooking _all_ morning?”

 

“Among other things.”

 

“Wait for me next time! I could've helped-!”

 

“No. Way,” Oliver turned around to face Barry abruptly, catching him off guard and pinning him between his body and the table.

 

Barry was half naked, covered only by the shirt Oliver remembered wearing last night. 

 

“Happy Valentine's Day, baby,” Oliver captured his lips in the first of hopefully many, many kisses.

 

Barry's lips curled into a smile against Oliver's until the latter pulled away. “Happy Valentine’s Day. Thank you for all of this.”

 

“Anything for you. Just go sit and I'll bring everything over,” Oliver released his hips and grabbed plates to bring over.

 

“You really didn't have to make all this,” Barry said, already fixing himself a plate before Oliver finished putting everything out.

 

“You need to eat, and I am more than happy to provide. Besides, you forgot we still have the whole day together. This is only the beginning,” Oliver reminded him.

 

Barry shivered dramatically. “I both revere and fear what you have in store for me next.”

 

Barry stuffed his face with eggs and pancakes while Oliver was too preoccupied watching to even touch his plate. It always amazed him how Barry ate every meal as if he hadn't seen food in weeks.

 

He thought of popping the question right then and there. Dinner felt like an eternity away. That was, until all his dreams came crashing down in a single instant.

 

Barry's phone rang. 

 

He didn't react at first, but Oliver couldn't help it. “You should answer it.”

 

Barry shook his head. “No way. I'm not even looking at it.”

 

“It could be important-”

 

“Ollie!”

 

“What if it's an emergency?”

 

Barry rolled his eyes and groaned, giving into Oliver's will with a pout on his face. 

 

Oliver's entire body tensed up while Barry listened. There was multiple ‘uh-huhs’ and ‘okays’ before he hung up, and none of them sounded thrilled or relieved.

 

“It’s Singh. He needs me to come in,” Barry huffed and threw his phone down on the couch.

 

Oliver's shoulders deflated. “Seriously? He can't give you a break for one day?”

 

“Julian said he couldn't make it and there's three cases worth of evidence to process and it keeps piling up and-”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Oliver said, cutting Barry off. “If you have to, you have to.”

 

“I know…but you tried so hard to get the time off and now it's because of _me-”_

 

“Hey, it's not your fault,” Oliver reassured him, kissing the top of his head. “We both knew today was way too good to be true.”

 

Barry grumbled with a small smile on his face. “I don’t know when I'll be back…”

 

“That's okay…just don't forget about me.”

 

“You say it like I'm going off to war,” Barry chuckled, quickly pecking Oliver’s cheek. “I'll try and get back as soon as I can. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Oliver waved, and Barry was gone.

 

Oliver spent the rest of the day alone. He didn't get a single call or text from Barry, but he wasn't exactly expecting one. If he was going to be as busy as he said he was, Oliver didn't want to distract him by starting conversation.

 

He had to cancel their dinner reservations last minute and sat around watching TV until ten at night. He wanted to stay up and wait for him to come home, but the later it got, the less likely it seemed that would be happening.

 

With his plan in tatters and Barry still not home fifteen minutes before midnight, Oliver officially declared this year's Valentine's Day a bust. He felt himself nodding off, until the doorknob started twisting.

 

“Welcome home…” Oliver yawned, shaking his head and forcing himself to sit up

 

Barry was quick to come to his side to stop him from going anywhere. “Did I wake you?”

 

“No, no I was up,” Oliver lied through his teeth. Barry could see right through him, but thankfully, he didn't say anything.

 

“Alright…I tried finishing up quick to get home as soon as I could but they kept dropping cases on my desk and Singh kept asking me to stay later and later and…I lost track of time,” Barry sat beside him, kicking his shoes off. “I'm so sorry.”

 

“Don't worry about it. There's always next year.”

 

 _“This year_ was supposed to be our year, though, and I _blew it.”_

 

Oliver looked over to the clock, it was eleven fifty five. He still had time, and he'd be damned if he didn't use his last five minutes.

 

“Well, it's not over yet. There's something I've been meaning to do, so I figured it'd be best to wait until today. It didn't matter when, so now is a good a time as any.”

 

Barry raised an eyebrow. “What could we possibly have time to do now?”

 

Oliver had Barry's ring in his pocket all day. He stood up from the couch to kneel in front of him. Barry was probably thinking something wildly different was about to happen, judging by how his face lit up with surprise when Oliver lifted one leg up.

 

“This isn't really the setting that I imagined this happening in, but when do we ever get what we want?” Oliver snorted, pulling the small box out and holding it in front of him.

 

Barry was laughing and crying. 

 

“Bartholomew Henry Allen, will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments/critique appreciated mwah


End file.
